StUpId SmAsH BrOtHeRs
by Young Linkie 2003
Summary: laadeedaa its not opposite day (meaning it is) so i like school
1. 1

Well, here's my 2nd try for a fanfic.

I don't own SSBM.

-------------------------

StUpId SmAsH BrOtHeRs 

2 Stupid quick stories, and a special…

-------------------------

_Time Stupid_

Link and Y.  Link was sitting on a hill in hyrule field.  Y.  Link was watching clouds while Link was polishing his sword.  Everything was quiet until Link said…

Link: Hey, self.  Have you ever wondered what would happen to the other if one of us died?

Y.  Link: No, why?

Link: Just wondering.

Y.  Link: It would probably be that if I die, then you die, because with us being the same people, if I died, then I wouldn't have the rest of the life, therefore you'd never be able to live past the age 10.  But I'm not sure…

Link: Well let's see…  **pulls light arrow back**

Y.  Link: gulp…

Girly Cat Fight 

Peach and Zelda were standing on Peach's Castle, yelling at each other.

Peach: I'M PRETTIER!

Zelda: NO, I AM!

Peach: NO, ME ME ME ME ME ME ME!  AND DON'T YOU FORGET!

Zelda: I HAVE PRETTIER NAILPOLISH! NAH NAH NANANANAH!

Nana: (From nowhere) Someone call?

Both princesses: SHUT UP!

Zelda: **grabs bat and homeruns nana**

Peach: Now then, I HAVE PRETTIER NAILPOLI…  **gets hit by nana**

Nana and Peach start fighting.

Peach: OWWWW!  I broke a fingernail!

Zelda: **starts laughing**

The next thing that happens is there's a huge fight cloud…

_The Smashers Go Camping Part 1_

Samus: I wonder where the others are. Oh well. I'll set up camp.  **Charges laser**

 Link: Wait!  If you do that, it'll leave a mess!  Allow me…  **does spin attack leaving huge area**.  There.

Samus: Whatever.  **Puts backpack on ground**.  Let's search for food.

Link: K.

The second they leave Kirby comes flying down

Kirby:  I'm hungry…  **sees samus' backpack**.  Maybe there's food in there.  **Searches backpack**.  Nope.  **Throws backpack in tent, quietly planting a motion sensor bomb**

Kirby: I'll just find the others.  **Runs off in random direction**

Jigglypuff: What a mess!  **Starts cleaning.**  **After cleaning the outside cleans tent**.  **Runs into motion sensor bomb**.  Jiiiiiiiiggullypuuufff!

StAy TuNeD fOr MoRe CrAzY mAdNeSs!


	2. 8698067806 708689678 chappy 2 i tink

WeLcOmE bAcK tO cRaZy LaNd  
-------------------------------------------  
Uhh.freak out?  
-------------------------------------------  
When The SSB's Go Camping  
Fox: Entered the camping site and sees everything destroyed. In the  
other side he saw Jigglypuff wounded. "Jigglypuff!!! What happened?"  
And run at Jigglypuff. But she was unconsious that Fox decided to  
clean the mess. When he cleaned everything, he decided to take a nap  
until Jigglypuff wakes up or someone came.else where.Mario: Holy  
meatballs, It a Metal Mario and a Flying LuigiMetal Mario: We, bowser  
and us, have taken control of the forest and we have hidden all the  
Mushrooms and Tomatoes.  
If you ever want to eat again, than you'll have to find us  
Flying Luigi: Oh, I almost forgot, Here a PlayMate,oops I meant  
Primate(Giant Donkey Kong falls from sky). DK, kill them and you get a  
banana Kirby backs up a bit from the Giant DK and stares wide-eyed at  
him, but he then knows exactly what to do."Mario, I hope you don't  
mind."~Kirby swallows Mario and copies Fireball."See how you like a  
double pelt of our flames!!"Kirby and Mario begin throwing countless  
fireballs at DK. The over-sized monkey backs up a bit, shielding his  
face from the onslaught of fireballs. DK turns and flees into the  
dense woods.Metal Mario: "I think we have underestimated our foes,  
Flying Luigi."Flying Luigi: "You haven't even begun to see our powers,  
you fools! Just wait and see!"Metal Mario and Flying Luigi disappear  
in a flash of light. Kirby then throws off his Mario hat into the  
woods and it turns into a star and vanishes also."I think the others  
need to know about this, Mario. Let's go back to the camp!"  
Rhymin' around, straight through town  
Young Link: I'm bored, like a board  
Popo: Let's make pen names! I'm Sencame  
Falco: Talkic the Ralcik (o like a's)  
Fox: Chicken Pox the Fricken Tox!  
Everyone but fox: 0_o;;;  
Fox: What? I wanted to say that.  
Dr. Mario: Whatever. I'm sert pever  
Nana: Pipi the Titi  
Everyone but nana: EEEEEEW! Your gay!ReaLAY  
Nana: Ooops, the other of poops.  
Young Link: Tut Put  
Chicken Pox: Lets change the topic! You first talkic!  
Talkic: Why is a raven like a haven?  
Sert: Why is a raven like a haven. hmm  
Pipi: Say what? Hey tut.  
Sen: Whats that? Oh drat!  
Talkic & Chicken: He's gone raven mad! And not just a tad!  
Sert: It's your stupid riddle! I'm really in a fiddle!  
Tut: Okay. I'm pokey today 0_o;;;  
Everyone: Blah blah blah dribble yap blah dust cloud appears  
Sorry,I didn't have that many ideas. Oh well.next time is a second  
special!!!  
When the SSB's go to school is next time!!! 


	3. jk

Sorry for the long long long long wait. Forgot about fanfic.com.  
Well, here are a few more stories. Like the new headings? Also, I  
have to use spaces unless I want ( ('s all over the place.  
  
When The Smashers Go To School.  
  
We join our crew at Crazy School of Idiotic Game Characters.  
In Unit 5, Area 20, Room 623403, we join our dumb smashers.  
Mario: (wads up a piece of paper and spits it through a straw, so that  
it hits the area above the teacher and he hopes it lands on her.)  
Y.Link: Puh-leeze.(Wads up a whole piece of paper and spits it out a  
bigger straw)  
Kirby: Kir By Kirby! [Hahaha! Watch me!] (Kirby chews a notebook and  
spits it through a vacuum hose, aiming at the glass window of the door  
where a figure is seen)  
The glass breaks and the figure 'falls' down.  
Mrs. Stupididiotteacher30859484365.(im using teacher): (opens door)  
Good morning class. Welcome to he-  
Spit balls fall onto teacher's head.  
Smashers: HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA  
Teacher: ALL RIGHT! DETETION FOR ALL!!!  
Cricket chirps  
T: 2 DAYS!!!  
Nothing chirps, but someone coughs  
T: 5 DAYS!!!  
...Too much silence to tell anything.  
T: (Brings in 50 books) This is what you're doing today. If you miss  
any problem of any page of any book, then you're going to be stuffed  
in the lockers. The last years I used a portable and the reason I  
moved out is because I didn't have any more room under the portable to  
stuff the dead bodies of my victims. (Blah blah blah)  
G&W: (Tries to slip through cracks of doors.) A knife lands right next to G&W's forbidden area. G&W: BEEP! (WAAAAH!!!) T: Consider that a warning, as I take no mercy. As I was saying. (Continues blabbing) Okay, you may begin, and hurry; you only have 7.5 hours to do those 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 problems.  
  
Will the smashers survive.? Or will they surfer heck from Mrs. teacher?  
  
When The Smashers Go Camping Part III.  
  
As Kirby and Mario are walking back to camp a giant bear comes out and eats them. Elsewhere jiggles decides to juggle fox that's juggling backpacks and having fun. Also, pikachu and samus are eating a lot of maximum tomatoes and then go back to camp 50 pounds bigger and says "Hey! A circus!!!" JUST KIDDING!! Anypoopies, Mario and Kirby do discover a giant bear, but don't get eaten; instead, they fry the bear and bring him back to the camp. Mario: Finally! Camp-a! I was-a tired of dragging-a of that dumb bear. Fox: Hey guys, where were you? Kirby: Encountering heck. Fox: And that would be. Mario: Metal Mario and Flying Luigi and Giant Donkey Kong and Master---- Star Wolf flies down Wolf: We meet again, Fox. Pigma: I'm going to make you scream reaaaaal good BEFORE I SQUASH YOU! Andrew: I WILL have revenge. Out Of Story (OOS): umm, could you help me by telling me that last guys name? I don't have star fox. Back To Story(BTS) ??? : YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!!! Fox: Shuddup. (Blasts them to Swiss Mountain) So, I think master hand is up to something again. Jiggles: (wakes up) Puff? Jiggly, Jigglypuff? (Huh? What's going on here?) Mewtwo: (teleports to scene) She said Huh? What's going on here? Blah dribbles blah yap and stuff. Samus and Pikachu meanwhile have backpacks full of sticks and food and are now heading back for camp.  
  
Just dumb stupid idioticicy.  
  
Fox: X=Y3Squared x X = Z2Cubed divide A4 $ Link:WfhgjdfhgHhnjda;AT? Bowser:Dude, like dude,like chill like out like dude like. Y.Link: You guys are freaking me out. Ness:Yea... I think the 'guardians'have left the party! Y.Link: You know what that means.. Ness: Anything we want. Nana&Popo:Don't forget about us! Kirby: And me!!! YL Ness and Ice Climbers stare at Kirby Kirby: What? Ness: You're a million years old Kirby: And that tells you what? Im too old in human age? Popo: Good point. Nana: Let's get a puppy first!!! Kirby: No! Lots and lots and lots of chocolate! Y.Link: No! A Fifty Foot T.V. with unlimited hamtaro, sponge bob square pants, and rated R movies!!! Popo: Lets get ability too change the law! Ness: Uhh, guys. Other Smashers: What are you talking about? Ness,YL,Kirby,and IC: Uhhhh nothing. Other Smashers:ghfhguifohgufihagiufhgiuhfgsuiphuighfdusohuiohgfupih 


	4. 4

Sorry about the messing up in the chapters,but word is (door slams)ing up. Anyways. Here We GO!!!! CHAPTER FOUR:::MORE IDIOTICALNESSNESS  
  
When The Smashers Go To School  
  
We once again join our friends at school. Teacher: As I was saying. your math blah yap. reading you dribble blah. And so on.You may start  
  
Capt. Falcon (to link): This is a load of crap. We have to get outta here.  
  
Link (to CF): I've got an idea,but it involves everyone. When she needs a bathroom break we'll tell everyone. This is what we do.  
  
2 Hours Later.  
  
Teacher: I'm leaving for 20 minutes, but if I hear one word through the intercom YOUR DEAD!!!!  
  
The teacher leaves. Five seconds later paper airplanes are flying through the room and everyone reads their part in the plan.  
  
Kirby: (Sucks up bowser and copies his weight and stands in front of the door with DK and Bowser to keep the teacher out for long enough. Meanwhile, yoshi is tongue-ing the tiles and pichu / pikachu is digging a trap, as Mewtwo is teleporting Jigglypuff to the teacher to make her fall asleep.The four swordsman are cutting down trees to block the door, and capt falcon is getting his car ready for a fast escape. The ice climbers are making the path to the trap icy slippery, and the plumbers are making the trap fiery. 35 minutes later the teacher is coming to the room with fifty cotton balls up her ears and bust opens the door. She takes one step and she slides into the trap and gets burned, but her big (vase falls) burns it too fast for it to do anything. She climbes out and starts running to the escaping smashers but a couple of thousand logs fall on her.)  
  
1 Month Later.  
  
Link: WE GOT RID OF THAT OLD HAG!!!!HURRAY!!!  
  
Balloons start floating everywhere and even more spit balls are on the ceiling.Then the door opens.  
  
Teacher: Hello, im your new teacher. Welcome to hell.  
  
Y.Link: (Stands up on desk,turns around, and shows butt) Kiss my butt! (Turns around again) Oh wait, make that kiss my balls! (Shows private area)  
  
A knife comes flying and Ylink jumps out of the way.  
  
Y.Link: Tu-shay!!!  
  
Y.Link and the teacher have a fight with swords.  
  
Will Young Link defeat the teacher, or be taught a lesson of nudity?  
  
When The Smashers Have Head Lice And Pimples  
  
OOS:First I'd like to give a little credit to ojamajo (I think. or whoever the one with the pimple thing) for giving me a boost.Im not stealing your idea,im just using a subject of it.  
  
Second: HAVE FUN!!!  
  
Ylink: (wakes up)......AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!  
  
Ness comes in the door  
  
Ness: pimples?I have em too. And my head itches a lot  
  
Ylink: So does mine. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!  
  
Link comes in  
  
Link: I remember this day. pimples. in five minutes theyre going to be as big as a baseball  
  
Ylink:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! 4 minutes and 45 seconds later.  
  
Everyone else: SHUT THE HELL UP!!!! (are in the room)  
  
Pimples grow.  
  
Ylink: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!! (runs threw the door to the bathroom,meanwhile giving everyone lice.  
  
~BREAKFAST~  
  
Everyone is eating as best they could with the head lice making them scratch. well,except link and ylink  
  
Link: COME OUT! I NEED TO USE THE DAMN BATHROOM!!!  
  
Ylink: I can't.  
  
Link: Come on. (Uses sword to open door) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!  
  
Everyone comes to see what happened,but in the bathroom is just a lot of red pimples.  
  
Ylink: I told you I couldn't.  
  
Will Young Link get out? Will Link get to go? Will the head lice die? Tune in next time!!!  
  
Time Stoppers  
  
Ylink: I'm bored.  
  
Ness: Yea. Wait, lets see what's in the basement!  
  
Y.Link: Yea!!!!  
  
2 Minutes Later  
  
Ness:Hey, I found a watch!  
  
Ylink: Let me see! (trips and touches ness while he pushes a button that says STOP)  
  
Drip is halfway through air and is stopped.  
  
Ylink: (looks up) uuuh, what button did you push, cause everything but us has stopped.  
  
Ness: (looks up) Cool! This stop button is weird ^.^  
  
Ylink: You know what that means.. ANY THING WE WANT TO DO!!!  
  
Ness: Lets drive!  
  
Ylink: Yea!  
  
10 Minutes later  
  
Ylink: Who drives first?  
  
Ness: Lets flip a coin  
  
Ylink: Ok.  
  
2 Seconds later  
  
Ylink:I forgot you were phsycic  
  
Ness: Shuddup. (Starts car and slams gas pedal)  
  
5 seconds later  
  
Ness: Oops  
  
Ylink: How about this. You take one car, ill take another.  
  
Ness: Deal  
  
10 Minutes later Ylink: YEEHAW!!  
  
Ness: Driving is cool  
  
Ylink: Where should we go first?  
  
Where WILL they go first? Tune in next time! 


End file.
